


Sweet little lies

by ongelma, ZoraMV



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongelma/pseuds/ongelma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraMV/pseuds/ZoraMV
Summary: Es tan hermoso acostado sobre las sábanas ásperas, con sus interminables ojos azul marino, piel blanca y cremosa,  y tobillos huesudos. Es un alfa y también Bucky.Y todos saben que Alphas no van con Alphas.Esta historia pertenece a Ongelma, quien me dio su bendición para traducirlo.





	Sweet little lies

  
Bucky Barnes ha sabido que es un Alfa del día en el que aprendió lo que eso significaba.

Lo demuestra en la forma en que se porta: Alto y orgulloso, demasiado lleno de sí mismo. Seis en la forma en que susurra dulces las palabras en los bonitos Omegas que frecuentan los salones de baile, se nota en la forma en que respira contra Steve y hace que todos los Omegas y Betas se diviertan y tropiecen con ellos cuando pasa bailando, y hace que todos los Alfas del vecindario se pongan verdes de envidia y con el rostro teñido de rojo, los puños preparados y los pechos hinchados. Pero nada de eso importa, que es lo único que importa, y siempre lo ha hecho, es Steve.

Steve, oh pequeño Steve, el niño travieso que parece Omega pero grita Alfa, la pequeña cosa que ronda por las tiendas vendiendo periódicos o tebeos azules por un centavo, el joven luchando contra la neumonía o la escarlatina, ladrando a otros Alfas cuando gritan comentarios desagradables a bonitas Omegas.

Todo el mundo sabe que los Omegas van con Alfas. Así es y siempre lo ha sido, está forjado en piedra, acero y mentes, es tinta negra contra el pergamino blanco de la constitución, está escrito en canciones y poemas y en grandes novelas románticas. Todos saben que esta es la manera correcta.

Todos saben que los Alfas no deben ir con Alfas.

°

Bucky trabaja en todo lo que puede conseguir, pero la mayoría de sus ingresos provienen de los muelles, lleno de altibajos fuertes y temperamentos rápidos con los más rápidos aún. Se supone que los Alfas deben pelear, ser agresivos y dominantes, y con el hambre gritando en los vientres y el frío que se filtran en sus huesos, están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para desperdiciarse.

Bucky tiene una gran cantidad de dinero que puede juntar y Steve siempre lo espera; en la cama, sentado a la mesa desvencijada o tarareando frente a la cocina sin cocinar nada, y Bucky se pregunta: ¿Cómo puede algo de esto estar mal cuando se siente tan bien? Cuando se siente como en casa entre las piernas de Steve, detrás de él, encima de él, en cualquier lugar cerca de él. ¿Cómo puede algo que se siente tan bien estar tan equivocado?  
Bucky cree que debe ser el pecador en susurrando esas pequeñas mentiras dulces a sus oídos, pero siempre ha sido más entusiasta cuando se quiere seguir el camino que conduce al infierno que se puede encontrar en el lugar de las escaleras de marfil al cielo.

La gente vive en casas sucias en calles más más viejas y hay una guerra en camino y todos saben que los Alfas no deben ir con Alfas.

**°**

Cuando hacen el amor -Porque Steve se niega a llamar de otra manera-es como si fuera el coro sagrado del mismísimo Dios está cantando en los oídos de Bucky cuando escucha los dulces gemidos y las respiraciones irregulares que hace Steve cuando Bucky se mueve dentro de él . Grita pura sinfonía cuando Steve toma la delantera y lo folla, siempre con golpes fuertes a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo y pulmones de mierda.  
Zumba silenciosamente cuando simplemente se acuestan al lado del otro y miran el techo demasiado bajo, siguiendo las grietas en el cemento y contando las telas de araña que cuelgan en las esquinas.

La guerra está aquí y Bucky tiene una carta de gobierno roja estampada dentro de su chaleco de trabajo, oculta sobre su corazón. Está asustado, tan asustado de morir, de dejar a Steve y nunca regresar.  
Oye historias de terror en los salones de baile y el miedo crece dentro de él, porque esas historias le dan la mirada más templada a los ojos de los Alfas salvajes.

La guerra está aquí y la gente está muriendo y los Alfas aún no van con Alfas.

°

Steve se está muriendo Es neumonía esta vez, por segunda ocasión en seis meses. Se ve mal, es el tercer día y Steve no ha mejor nada. Sarah está durmiendo en una silla al otro lado de la cama, desesperada por cualquier tipo de respiración mientras Bucky vigila.

El sacerdote vino hoy y pronunció los ritos -Por quinta vez- y Steve se volvió cada vez peor con el paso del tiempo. Steve ha estado durmiendo la mayor parte del día y cada vez que se despierta es solo por unos minutos antes de que vuelva a caer en la inconsciencia. Bucky sigue mojando la tela y volviéndola a aplicar a la frente de Steve, pero el agua está por las tuberías oxidadas y la tela es una pieza de cortinas viejas que Bucky tenía una vez detrás de uno de los salones de baile más elegantes de la ciudad. Sentado en el borde de la cama, Bucky llora y reza a Dios.  
Él agarra el rosario de su madre en una mano y la palma sudorosa de Steve en la otra. Reza a cualquiera que pueda estar escuchando, y ya no teme a su muerte. Tiene miedo de que Steve muera antes de que tenga la oportunidad de vivir realmente.  
La guerra está aquí y Bucky se va a la base en una semana y Steve se está muriendo, y Alfas nunca irá con Alfas.


End file.
